rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics WhiteSil.png|Weiss' Silhouette WeissReveal.png|Official design reveal Weiss1.png|"A little nervous... but I'm really excited for my next journey." TeamRWBY.png|Weiss, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Rwby weiss turnaround by montyoum-d639uk5.gif|Full 3D Weiss model turnaround. (Click to animate) WeissLuggage.png|"Finally packed for my trip! I hope I'm not forgetting anything." Image.png|Team RWBY nearly complete... tumblr mq554iJ8411rye1gyo3 1280.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with a beauty mark instead of a scar. Weiss Schnee - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Weiss Weiss Schnee - Sketches2.jpg|Art of Weiss' full outfit and hairstyle. WeissCredits001.png|Weiss' silhouette during the ending credits of Episode 3 RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Weiss. Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Red Like Roses Part II weiss emblem.png|Weiss' emblem rwby weiss in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4pb1.jpg|Weiss in PJ 3D Model weiss valentine.jpg|Weiss' Valentine's Day card weiss_by_einlee-d7kbv2n.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with Myternaster's design cleaned up. rwby_portraits_by_einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Twitter Montylatenightcreation.jpg|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... RubyWithWeiss.jpg|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BDZpjzTCYAEvGxR.jpg|Weiss drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Weiss so serious?.png|"You wanna know how I got this scar?" BjapSruCYAMyWyz.jpg|Stabby Stab Stab Origina Weiss Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle BpMtj82CEAA7qfC.jpg|"More fun accidents merging scenes" Miscellaneous weiss rtrecap.png|Weiss in the Animated RT Recap. ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_09175.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. Screenshots - Trailers "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer 0496.png|Introduction 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 2192.png|Getting ready to fight the enemy 1002 White Trailer 2261.png|Good view of her face just before she gets hit by the Giant Armor 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Weiss using her Glyph AirstepReplacement.png|Weiss Using Her Semblance Powers 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Yellow 1002 White Trailer 4418.png|Separating the knight from its sword 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|A large Glyph 1002 White Trailer 4711.png|Activating the trap 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust 1002 White Trailer 5001.png|The decisive blow 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White 1002 White Trailer 6064.png|*Curtsey* <3 Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Council of war in the dorm room V2t 9.png|Tall, blond and scraggly still can't get the hint! V2t 12.png|They are still only children... V2t 42.png|Weiss Schnee RIP? V2t 45.png|Ready or not... Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00167.png|Weiss standing in the White Castle 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Weiss with her insignia in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Weiss in front of Beacon The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Yelling at Ruby for running into her. 1102 The Shining Beacon 04000.png|Snapping one of her Dust cases shut. 1102 The Shining Beacon 05107.png|''"Aren't you a little young to be in Beacon?"'' 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Arguing with Blake about her 'implication'. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Storming off on Blake and Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense Ruby. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|"It's happening again!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible..." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03516.png|Really? Make up and forget? Not a chance... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03736.png|"Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10904.png|Weiss with her hair down and in her nightie. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|"She's a hazard to my health!" The First Step 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Trying to convince Pyrrha they should be on the same team. 1104 The First Step 05866.png|All according to my plan.... 1104 The First Step 05898.png|Uh Weiss, you might want to see an optometrist. 1104 The First Step 06677.png|Weiss is not a passenger of the SS Arkos. 1104 The First Step 08681.png|Marching off to the initiation. 1104 The First Step 11981.png|Ready to be launched. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1390.png|Casting her Glyph. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Ruby runs into Weiss in the forest. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4422.png|Making eye contact with her new partner. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5203.png|Not interested in getting him down... at all. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"By no means does this make us friends..." 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Ruby, she's not slow. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6933.png|"You may be fast but you still excel in wasting time!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 7321.png|"...Ruby?" The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"Remember your training, Weiss..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04101.png|"...slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04122.png|"Now!" 1106 The Emerald Forest 04169.png|Lunge 1106 The Emerald Forest 04231.png|Uh oh... 1106 The Emerald Forest 05675.png|Weiss yelling at Ruby... again. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2432.png|"Because I know exactly where we're going!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2916.png|"What is ''that supposed to mean?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|"Stop acting like a kid!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3642.png|"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01025.png|This is a bad idea! 1108 Players and Pieces 04715.png|How could you leave me?? 1108 Players and Pieces 05099.png|I'm falling!!!! 1108 Players and Pieces 05284.png|Who...? 1108 Players and Pieces 05494.png|Uh oh. 1108 Players and Pieces 05655.png|"My hero." "My back." 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Saving Ruby because she is SO childish! 1108 Players and Pieces 10739.png|Run for your lives!! 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|Taking cover from the Grimm. 1108 Players and Pieces 11907.png|Need a lift? 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Fire everything! 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png|Weiss, coming at ya! 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|"Can you make the shot?" "Hmph, can I?" 1108 Players and Pieces 18479.png|Firing Ruby! 1108 Players and Pieces 18721.png|Casting several Glyphs at once. 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|I can't believe that actually worked. 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed. The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1072.png|The rare gem of seeing Weiss smile. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1273.png|Incoming whistle... 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|WHOA! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1498.png|What in the world is wrong with you?!? 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2601.png|Weiss and her aristocratic tastes 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3310.png|Weiss in school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|Team RWBY in school uniform. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4631.png|Did you say 9'o clock?! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4671.png|It's 8:55, you dunce! 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7417.png|Don't make eye contact. At least she won't bother you, Weiss. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7929.png|One of them has a sense of humor. One does not. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 8558.png|Unamused Weiss is not amused. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 9063.png|I do, sir! The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|In her Ready stance 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Ruby has broken her concentration! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01557.png|Facing the Boarbatusk 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01718.png|Taking instruction from Professor Port 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01915.png|Second pass at target 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png|Entangled blade! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02407.png|Oh... snap! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02677.png|"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02887.png|Boarbatusk bearing down on Weiss 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02929.png|Stopping the Boarbatusk with her Glyph 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03001.png|Using her Glyph as a stepping stone 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03018.png|Launching at her foe... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03021.png|... and strike! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03061.png|WEISS defeated BOARBATUSK (+500exp) 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04354.png|I don't want to be on a team led by you! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|Ozpin made a mistake! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05546.png|I liked your lecture, sir... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 08363.png|Hearing harsh truths of her behavior 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09036.png|At last, a smile 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09556.png|Much to think about 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Awakening a wronged friend 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10352.png|Please... just listen 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10734.png|Providing go-go-juice as a peace offering 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 11408.png|"By the way... that's wrong." Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|*double fistpump* 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Weiss does not care for your worldly problems. Her nail needs cleaning. Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02530.png|Weiss Schnee: History Buff Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|So...why are we here again? 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Did my nails get dirty? Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ready for action 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png|Oh, you thought I'd save him? I was about to kill the Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|He's gonna get killed, isn't he? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06593.png|"No, you dunce!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|"... Or perhaps we can keep it as our little secret?" The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png|Yay! So much planning! 1115 The Stray 04974.png|Weiss is getting under Blake's skin 1115 The Stray 07352.png|I found a Penny 1115 The Stray 07536.png|An awkward 'hello' 1115 The Stray 08923.png|Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to? 1115 The Stray 09191.png|Wait... You were just... how did you...?! 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Ruby, don't... 1115 The Stray 09780.png|...and you did 1115 The Stray 10156.png|"No, she seems far more coordinated." 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Low-five for Combat Skirts 1115 The Stray 11104.png|Have you seen this rapscallion? 1115 The Stray 14459.png|Weiss gets some anger out on the Faunus Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Not so enthusiastic about finding Blake 1116 Black and White 04873.png|Here's an idea: Why not go to the police? 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Great...now Penny's here 1116 Black and White 05296.png|Wait...how do you know Blake's a Faunus? 1116 Black and White 05958.png|Awkward silence 1116 Black and White 05959.png 1116 Black and White 06133.png|At least she's not clinging to me 1116 Black and White 08068.png|Weiss and Yang searching elsewhere without Ruby 1116 Black and White 08302.png|"The innocent never run, Yang." 1116 Black and White 19847.png|Oh Weiss stop faking anger 1116 Black and White 20396.png|Talk to the hand, for this person no longer cares! 1116 Black and White 20985.png|Reconciling with Blake 1116 Black and White 21240.png|I'm not so sure about you yet, dunce! Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP_0598.png|Weiss standing alongside her team Volume2OP_1536.png|Weiss battling Emerald Volume2OP 1698.png Best Day Ever V2_01_00020.png V2_01_00021.png|Pie in the face V2_01_00032.png V2_01_00042.png Weiss with Swordfish.png V2_01_00045.png|Taste the fury of my Omega-3 fatty acids! V2_01_00046.png V2_01_00061.png|My god... she's laughing. Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images